


Detroit Partners

by hirusen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Denial of Feelings, Depression, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fights, Fist Fights, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate Crimes, Holding Hands, Kissing, Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When an a string of android hate crimes occur practically overnight, Gavin and his new partner, a RK900 android who was awoken by Markus, are placed on the case that will change everything for Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 20





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently re-watched Detroit Awakening and JUST got finished watching Detroit Evolution (both made by the AMAZING folks of Octopunk Media), and the urge to do another Detroit story popped up!
> 
> And yes, this work does have some aspects from both films, BUT there's no spoilers for either in this story; just creating this one based of the world made in Octopunk Media's films.

Their screams would've alerted the entire neighborhood if their mouth hadn't been taped shut. Horror widen their eyes as their assailant approached them, a twisted smirk on their lips. "What's the matter, bitch? Scared of a little knife?" Said item was twirled expertly around their fingers, the woman quickly trying to scramble away, but a taser to her back stunned her; she didn't see that her assailant wasn't working alone.

"Look at the fucking plastic! Trying to run away!" The one with the knife taunted as their helpers--five of them--held the android down and tied her up. "Hey, looky here..." One of the people spoke, their hand groping her breast. "Looks like she's a Traci." The group chuckled as the one who groped her spat in her face, kicking her in the chest hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of her. "A whore, huh? Well, might as well have a little fun with her before we start playing." She heard as a belt buckle was unclasped and tears began to streak her face.

"Oh, don't worry, Barbie," The one with the knife growled out, "you're not the only one we're gonna visit tonight. No, we're just gettin' started."

Her screams were still muffled by the tape.


	2. Beginnings

Gavin stirred awake by the loud ringing of his phone, already regretting the drinks he had the night before. Quickly finding the phone, he turned off the alarm and was tempted to not show up, but knew that Fowler would have his head if he did. _Shower..._ It might help wake him up and maybe start to ease his hangover; either he hit the hard stuff last night or he just forgot to drink water before he passed out...again.

He turned on his TV for the sheer noise of it, knowing that it would sound louder than usual, but needing something other than his own thoughts to listen to right now. He let out a gentle moan as the hot water sprayed against his skin, letting the heat relax tense muscles and free up some headspace so he could try to remember why he had been drinking. It wasn't like Hank or Connor had done something; the two lovebirds were out of Detroit for the next six months, touring around to the other police stations across the US to help train both the humans and androids on how to handle android related cases.

Androids... "Fuck, that's right...shit." That's why he had been drinking; Fowler had given Gavin an android partner last night. If he could've refused, he would have, but for Detroit at least, all officers must have an android partner with them; after all, the revolution happened here, so there was more...un-agreeable people here towards androids.

The water was just starting to turn warm when Gavin decided he was clean enough, turning the shower off and stepping out. Only to yelp and grab his gun off the sink counter, pointing it at the intruder that stood in his bathroom doorway. His hands raised, but it seemed that he only did it to appease Gavin. "The fuck, tin can?!" His new partner, an RK900 model, cocked a brow in confusion. "You hadn't checked in over the last three hours, Detective. I was simply checking up on you." Gavin raised a brow but then saw the time on the clock and groaned.

11:27 am. His shift was at 8 am. "Yeah, well, there's a thing called knocking, ya ever try it?" Reed spat as he lowered his gun, thankful that he had already wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. "Besides, Fowler doesn't give a shit when I show, as long as I do." "You must not have had a chance to check your phone then?" "For what?" Gavin growled, pushing past the android and back into his bedroom. He grabbed his cell and unlocked it, squinting his eyes at the artificial light and when he looked at his messages, a loud, long, and annoyed groan left him.

He had a case.

"What's it on?" Gavin asked as he started to get dressed, company be damned. "It appears that a string of android hate crimes happened within hours of each other last night." "Android crimes?" Gavin turned and asked, currently only dressed from the waist down. "I thought that Fowler had a back-up officer ready in case something like this happened while Hank and his puppy were out of town." "He does. It's you."

Gavin choked on his breath.

"Are you phcking kidding me?!" "Would that have been a joke you would've wanted to hear?" RK900 asked and his human partner just let out another annoyed sound, finishing getting dressed, and walked out of his bedroom. Gavin felt the droid following him like a lost puppy, trying to ignore it but the bastard's presence was hard to block out. "Ok, great. I'm not dead and I'm awake; you wanna go wait for me at the station?" "I'm afraid I cannot do that. We need to head to the first crime scene as soon as possible, Detective Reed."

 _Already hate this prick._ It didn't help that the android before him was part of Connor's model line, so they looked practically identical, but Connor's upgraded version had grey blue eyes instead of pure blue. Oh, and he seemed to scowl a lot more.


	3. Gruesome Sights

He knew they were androids, but that didn't make him pale any less. "And this is the _first_ of **_nine_** sites?" Reed questioned his new partner upon arrival. It looked like something out of a slasher film; her body was cut in what seemed like hundreds of places, one of her arms and legs had been cruelly sawed off with some kind of blade, and only a small trace of blue blood around them; her clothes looked like they were torn off rather than cut. "Oh God..." Bile ran up Gavin's throat when he noticed the globs of white between her legs.

"She was raped several times before she was killed." RK900 spoke, kneeling down behind the body to examine her better. "I know you can analyze the DNA in...that...but let me turn around before ya do." The android raised a brow. "Why?" "Just..!" Gavin started, but ended that sentence before it even left his mouth, turning around to hopefully signal to his partner that he can now lick the evidence. "...Six men did this to her. Human men." "Of course..." Reed sighed, disappointed. If he wanted to take a guess, these were white guys too, who were all straight.

Stereotypical male rapist and murderer. Though...

"Why so many? I mean, yeah, you toasters aren't that easy to take down alone, but it can be done." Gavin spoke as he watched the crime techs gather potential evidence and take photos for reference later on. "Perhaps the leader isn't that physically strong?" "Even then, he'd only need like one or two others; five helpers is a little excessive." Gavin pointed out as RK900 scanned the body, watching as his skin retracted as he interfaced with the woman. "...She was a Traci by the name of Daila; she had been working as a waitress at a restaurant about three blocks from here for the last three months."

It's been about half a year since the revolution now, and android hate crimes have seen spikes anytime Markus does a public appearance. You see the man on the street, everyone's like 'oh cool', but the second he does something 'official' in public this kinda thing happens.

Though, those crimes were more mundane; simple to crack and cuff the ones behind it. Six guys who are rapists AND have now delved into murder? "How many of them are registered sex offenders?" "None. In fact, none of them have a known criminal record; I don't even have names." "What?" That's unheard of.

"I'm not sure how they managed to erase themselves from Cyberlife's systems, but they have. I only know that there's six different DNA signatures and that they belong to human males." "And for right now, Kamski is unavailable to consult..." He had just come out of retirement to help Cyberlife deal with the integration of units specifically designed to help doctors and nurses help androids, as well as ordering a boast in the production of Thirium and spare parts for all models in case of emergency. Elijah Kamski would be the only one to know how to remove a person from Cyberlife's systems.

"...Anything else you can see?" Gavin knew that blue blood didn't dry like his blood did; it evaporates after a certain amount of time and it doesn't congeal, so a wound will keep bleeding until it's sealed or repaired. "...This alleyway is covered with her blood." RK900 swallowed at the sight, wishing he was more like his partner at the moment and unable to see this blood bath. "Time of death?" "14 hours ago." "Wait, when where these crimes reported?" "Three hours ago. I won't be able to tell for certain until we go to the other crime scenes, but based on the locations, the men who did this were moving either in a car or by a hacked taxi; too spread out to be done on foot."

Gavin swallowed nervously. "Unless we're dealing with more than just six men." "You think it's possible there were several smaller groups that were spread throughout Detroit?" Gavin's hand dug into his pocket as he started to walk away from the scene, wanting to bleach both his eyes and his brain, pulling out his pack of smokes and lighting one up. "If we're going on the assumption that the ring leader isn't physically strong himself, then he's gotta be charismatic, right? People are drawn to and will listen to those kinds of people easy enough if they've got half a brain." RK900 fell in stride with Reed as he made his way back to his car. "How many other groups do you suppose there could be?" "At least eight; nine in total if we're counting this one."

RK900 glanced down at his feet for a moment, his LED spinning yellow. "This might not sound very welcoming, but...I hope you're wrong, Detective Reed." "...Yeah, me too."

* * *

The next sight wasn't that much better. A dark skinned android was murdered this time, his hands and feet hacked off and his clothes ripped like Daila's were. But unlike what Gavin first theorized, there was traces of semen on this body as well. Three of these men were either bi or pansexual, or were just opportunists and Gavin wasn't sure which answer he'd like more.

This victim's name was Jake and he worked as a trucker, helping move the product he delivered into the warehouses or back rooms of the stores. "Well, it seems like your group theory may be a bust." "Hallelujah. Is this as much of a blood bath as the last one?" RK900 shook his head, though Gavin noticed that he paled a little. "What?" "...It's his biocomponents; some of them are missing." Gavin knelt next to the body and, after slipping on a pair of latex gloves, carefully rolled the man onto his back. Sure enough, some of his internal biocomponents were missing.

"They didn't take his pump though..." "Is that odd?" RK900 asked and Gavin nodded. "They still could sell the parts they stole on the black market, but your Thirium pumps are highly sought after items; mainly for Red Ice dealers, but they've got other purposes that could draw different buyers." "Such as?" Gavin glared at the android. "Use your imagination." Gavin stood and glanced about the alleyway for a moment, taking in a few markers the techs left behind that they though he should know about. "What were these marking?"

RK900 did a quick scan and reconstructed what would be waiting for them back at the station; Daila's body was the last scene the crime technicians needed to do before submitting all of the evidence. "Looks like weapons, knives to be precise." "Ok, we're dealing with six people, right? Why two knives?"

"There were two knives discarded at Daila's scene as well. Perhaps they're taking turns killing after they've finished raping their victim." "Multiple perps, with multiple weapons. Not looking good..."

* * *

The next three crime scenes were strangely identical: three female androids with their clothes ripped and clear signs of rape by six men, but they were all killed by multiple puncture wounds through their Thirium pumps. In order that they were killed from times of death, it was Sarah who was training to be a school bus driver first, then Brittany who was still a live-in android with her humans, who had only been out to get some groceries, and lastly was Jane.

Jane's death bothered Gavin the most so far as RK900 explained that she was transgender and had just finished her body transition, still working as a janitor for a nearby corporate building. She was raped both orally and vaginally by these sickos.

"...You alright, Detective?" Gavin jumped at the sound of RK900's voice, having been pulled out his thoughts and past memories. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The next two victims were both male, and were right next to each other in the alleyway. RK900 felt...something tighten his throat when he saw that they were interfacing with each other before they died. He pulled up their memories, what little remained intact, and grimaced. "Well..?" "You aren't going to like this, Detective." "I haven't like anything I've seen so far today, including your plastic mug this morning." RK900 rolled his eyes at the comment, but stood up and faced the man, bracing himself for whatever reaction he was about to receive.

"These two, Kyle and Richard, were indeed stabbed with a bladed weapon, but that's not what killed them." Gavin already felt himself dreading the next words that were coming out of his mouth. "What did?" "A 9mm gun." Gavin was grateful he decided to skip breakfast. "They were both shot in their Thirium pumps and bled out before they were stabbed." Reed didn't like the idea of these killers already developing their signature. "Were they also..." "Yes. By the same three men who did so to Jake."

Gavin wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to eat anything besides coffee and smokes today.

"Postmortem stabbing is new." "As well as the relationship between the androids." Gavin gave RK900 a puzzled look. "I've been looking into all of their memories to see if any of them knew the others, but no one has until these two." "Friends? Living together?" Gavin guessed. "Living together, yes, but they were in a romantic relationship; from what I could recover, they were on their way to a theater for a date last night." Gavin knew his face paled at the news, but he ignored his reaction, quickly heading back to his car to drive to the next scene.

* * *

Tiffany was the victim's name. She was homeless, but judging from her ripped up clothes, she must have been on her way to a job interview to possibly turn her life around. She was raped and stabbed to death, a bullet to her head rendered any information she would have held useless. "You think they did it because she recognized one of them?" Gavin asked as he placed the sheet back over her body; the techs were just about ready to do one last round to collect all of the bodies once Gavin called them.

"That would be the most likely reason, Detective." "...Was it during or after the stabbings?" RK900 scanned her body once more, but... "It's hard to tell; without access to her memory I can't really say. The wounds appear to have been inflicted around the same time, but I can't tell if she would have been dead at that point or not." Gavin nodded his head, trying to put pieces together while also compartmentalizing everything he was seeing. Old memories kept threatening to surface every time they looked at a victim's body, but he was doing pretty damn good at repressing them for the time being.

* * *

Gavin, to his credit, didn't mock RK900 when he had to excuse himself from the scene for a moment.

The woman was in pieces, blue blood still visible on her body and separated parts; there was even traces of it still on the walls. Slipping on a fresh pair of gloves, Gavin pulled out a small DNA kit from his jacket and took a sample of the semen from between her legs, carefully sealing it up for his partner to analyze later. "Lord have mercy on you..." He saw signs of dried semen on her hands and around her mouth as well. _She could've been their last one..._ It made the most sense to him; if these guys did have NO criminal record, then Sarah, Brittany, and Jane were their very first tastes of what they did tonight, slowly gathering up more bodies before ending their disgusting little escapade with her.

"Cara, is her name." Gavin turned to see his partner, still pale in the face, standing behind him. He didn't say a word has he handed the sample he took to him, looking back at Cara and trying to wrap his head around the state of her body. Every place where there was a joint, they had sawed into; they cut her into literal pieces.

"Same men." "...Could you even get anything from her memory like this?" Did Gavin like androids? No, he wasn't the biggest fan, but even he wasn't gonna just stand by and let this go without some kind of justice done for these innocent people that had been killed in his sleep. "I can try, but I most likely won't get much." "Something is better than nothing, tin can." Gavin spoke, a glare escaping his partner which he matched before the android tried to interface with the woman. All he got was her pleading for her life, and an outline of a face, but it was too dark for him to get a clear enough scan to try an identify him.

Gavin sighed when RK900 shook his head. "Well, the techs will be here soon." "Shall we head back to the station?" "Yeah, sure, whatever."


End file.
